Sherlock x Reader : A Detective's Devoted Heart (Sequel to ACDIL)
by AgentLlamaSocks
Summary: The current summary of the story is too long so I'll be posting it as a A/N of sorts before the first chapter as its important for you to read :) Sorry for this.
1. AN - Summary of the story and Plot

~Sequel to 'A Consulting Detective in Love'~

It's been only a year since the events of what happened in America, it's been a slippery slope since but Sherlock has tried to soothe the pain of the nightmares that still haunt you. You and Sherlock have been called the 'Lovebirds of Scotland Yard' and the two of you are closer than ever. Moriarty is safely behind bars but... Everyone finally realizes that when an old enemy disappears... A new one emerges. And is it possible that this new enemy is more powerful than the last? Will Love conquer all or will the crumbling of everything around you tear you and Sherlock apart? Its time to find out...


	2. 1 : When all seems normal

(YN) : your name (LN) : last name (HC) : hair colour (EC) : eye colour (PN) : pet name (FC) : favourite colour (SS): School Subject (TT): Tea type

Your POV

221B was calm and peaceful. (PN) was wandering around with its head up high, its feet were pattering against the carpet. There you sat on the couch with files by your side as you were marking papers from your class. You were now a teacher at the local high-school, you taught (SS) and you were marking their papers. You sighed and heard the door of 221B open and slam shut. You turned your head to see Sherlock and John drenched in water and their breathing was uneven. You put your papers aside and went over to Sherlock

"What happened to the two of you?" You looked at Sherlock, his ebony curls were stuck to his forehead.

"No... Taxis... had... to... walk..." Sherlock breathed out, you sighed and took his coat and scarf and hung them over the radiator. John was shaking wildly and had his back hunched over which made him look like a hedgehog. John shivered and took out his phone to probably text Mary, he wandered off into the hallway. Sherlock looked at you softly and kissed your forehead, you smiled and went to go make him a coffee. He wrapped his arms around you from behind, he rested his head on your shoulder. His touch was freezing

"You're so cold." You shivered

"You're warm..." He nuzzled close to you which made you smile.

The kettle was boiling as Sherlock nuzzled closely to you. Sherlock leaned up and kissed your cheek. You smiled and kissed his cheek in return. John walked in and smiled in awe, he sat himself down on the sofa and was texting Mary. You picked up the boiled kettle and made Sherlock his coffee, the way he liked it.

Black Coffee with 2 sugars.

You looked at him "Your coffee." You motioned for him to take it. Sherlock smiled and took the cup.

He went and sat down with his cup of coffee and sipped it a little. You sat down beside him and went back to marking the papers. You were nearly done, the last few were quick and easy. You sighed and put the papers in individual folders. You then felt Sherlock put his hands over yours.

"Its late..." He looked at you softly, you nodded and sighed

He put your papers aside and smiled at you. John smiled at the two of you.

"Can I stay the night? I'll be on the sofa."

"Nonsense, you can use your old room." You replied

John smiled and headed to his old room. Sherlock smiled at you and helped you up, he walked and led you to the room the two of you shared. You smiled at Sherlock as he opened the door for you. You walked in with him by your side and the two of you got changed into your sleepwear. You slipped under the covers of the bed and you laid beside Sherlock. He sighed and held your hand underneath the covers. You shuffled closer to him and rested your head against his chest. His arm coiled around your waist and held you closer. He kissed your forehead before he drifted off to sleep. You felt restless but soon enough your eyes closed...

But not long after you fell asleep did the nightmares arise.

You were having another nightmare, it's not rare anymore to have a nightmare anymore. You fidgeted and moved under the covers. You clutched Sherlock's hand tighter and you breathing was rapid and quick. Sherlock awoke and soon held you close to his chest. He rocked you slightly and kissed your forehead lightly. He whispered sweet nothings to you, trying to soothe the pain of the nightmares. Slowly, you awoke from the nightmare and you clutched Sherlock tightly and whimpered quietly. He kept whispering sweet nothings to you and soon you fell back asleep.

TIME SKIP

It was morning and Sherlock was still in bed with you. You kissed his cheek before getting up, you looked at the time and saw that it was 6:00am. You sighed and knew that you had work. You stood up and sighed. You wandered over to the bathroom and got unchanged, you switched on the shower and stepped inside. You let the water drown you as you washed your hair and body. Your hand grazed a scar, it was one of the injection scars. It felt rough compared to the rest of your skin that was smooth. You sighed and got out of the shower when you thoroughly washed your hair and body. You sighed and wrapped a towel around yourself. The bathroom door opened to reveal a messy haired Sherlock. You smiled at him and he groggily smiled back. You headed out of the bathroom where you sat on the ground, you picked up the hairdryer and began to dry your hair as quick as you could.

Sherlock back in when you were straightening your hair. You made sure you straightened each individual strand of hair, you finished your hair and looked for some clothes to wear to work. You chose a simple yet pretty top with blue jeans and flat shoes. You ran into the living-room when you were changed and started to make breakfast. You picked up numerous jars filled with body parts and weren't really surprised anymore. You grabbed some jam from the cupboard and some bread. You put the bread in the toaster and waited for it to PING. You stood by it and turned your head to the right when you heard footsteps, John and Sherlock were talking away in the living-room. You heard the toaster go off so you snapped back to reality and finished making your breakfast. You ate the toast quickly and started to pack up all of the files you needed and your laptop. You quickly packed it into your messenger bag and got ready to leave. Sherlock pulled you close to him, you stumbled and was now sitting on his lap. You blushed

"I have to go." You looked at him, he held you closer and nuzzled his nose with yours. You blushed a little pink before you kissed him softly. He put his hands on your hips and kissed you deeply. Your hands were resting on his shoulders and neck as you kissed.

He held onto you softly as you kissed and held you as if you were the most delicate thing. You smiled into the kiss and then separated for air. You both looked into eachothers eyes and you were lost in those oceanic eyes. The eyes that seemed to change colour each day, his eyes were like a mood ring. You smiled softly and kissed his cheek softly. You heard John chuckle and you turned to see him standing there with his phone, he had taken pictures... You blushed and hid your face in Sherlock's shoulder. Mrs Hudson was standing beside and she was squealing like a teen. Sherlock scowled at the two.

You pulled your face out of Sherlock's shoulder when you finally stopped yourself from blushing even more. You looked at the clock that was on the table and saw that it was nearly time to go. You stood up quickly and grabbed your bag once sat and watched you leave the flat in such a hurry. You sped downstairs with your bag and hopped into the first taxi. You leaned back and looked out the window as the cabbie drove you to work.

TIME SKIP~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You finished work and were on your way back to the flat. You sighed as the taxi stopped outside of the flat, you paid the cabbie and used your key to let yourself into the building. You heard gunshots upstairs, you smiled lightly and made your way upstairs. You opened the door to 221B to reveal Sherlock sitting there in his purple shirt, he was aimlessly shooting the wall. The buttons of the shirt were clinging onto the fabric for dear life. You mentally slapped yourself for thinking such thoughts. Sherlock soon noticed you standing there and put his gun down, He sat up. You sighed and smiled softly, you made your way to the couch. You dropped your messenger bag along the way and you collapsed on the couch beside Sherlock. You curled into his left side, your legs wrapped around his waist at the side. You put your head on his shoulder and sighed, he wrapped an arm around your shoulders and held you close.

"Bad day?" He asked, already knowing the answer. You nodded and stayed in that position.

He held you and kissed your head softly while holding you close, you sighed and nuzzled your face into Sherlock's shoulder. He sighed and held you close, he smelled of coffee and the slight smell of nicotine. You nuzzled closer to smell the scent more, the combination of coffee and nicotine was bitter and tickled your nose slightly. You pulled away and looked at him, he smiled his usual smile and caressed your cheek with his palm.

You sighed deeply and smiled back.

"The kids have been giving you hard time again?"

"The other staff as well..." You murmured

Sherlock sighed "Come on...let's take your mind off of that and do something to take your mind off of it."

You nodded and smiled a little brighter

"How about I make you some dinner?" You gritted your teeth at the prospect of Sherlock cooking.

"Let's order something instead..." You fake-laughed and rubbed the back of your neck

Sherlock chuckled and nodded, you handed him your phone and let him use it to phone the usual place that you ordered from. Sherlock kissed your cheek before standing up and phoning up the takeaway. You watched him and sighed in content, he paced as he phoned the place which made you giggle. You sat up and leaned back in the seat, leaning your head against the back of the couch

Sherlock kept pacing as he talked to the man on the phone, placing his and your orders. You smiled at his coldness towards the seemingly annoying takeaway guy that was on the other side of the phone. Sherlock sighed in relief as the phone-call ended, he put your phone down on the mantelpiece beside his skull.

You smiled as he sat down beside you once more, his head laid down on your lap and went into his mind palace for a minute. This is the position the two of you were usually in when he was thinking, your hand gently ran through his hair and twirled his already corkscrew like curls. He smiled at that with closed eyes and his eyes cracked open, his eyes staring into yours with a soft expression that still held some cold, intense feelings. You smiled gingerly and kept running your hand through his hair until it drifted down to his face, your fingers traced his cheekbones and then down to his chin. Your fingers then touched his high cupid's bow that seemed sharp just like his cheekbones. You felt Sherlock's hand rise and rest on your neck, he pulled you down to meet his lips. He held you there for what seemed like forever, your lips glided with his and his and your's eyes fluttered closed. Your hands rested on his neck and one of his was on your cheek and the other was rested gently on your waist.

But as soon as the kisses became more passionate, you heard the door-knocker be tapped harshly which made Sherlock's and your eyes open. He separated his lips from yours and groaned when he realised that it was the takeaway guy. You chuckled as you saw him grudgingly rise to his feet with his wallet in hand. You chuckled even more as you saw him enthusiastically walk down the stairs. He soon came back with a bag of food in hand, heat was emitting from the bag. You stood up and helped him unpack the food, soon enough the two of you were sitting on the sofa and digging into your cheap but filling dinner.

TIME SKIP ONCE MORE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You had finished dinner and the two of you were cuddled up on the sofa, your head was resting against Sherlock's chest. You sighed when you realised what day it was tomorrow.

"Sherlock..."

"Yes." He looked at you

"Tomorrow is the anniversary... anniversary of his death..." You heard Sherlock sigh

"Do you want me to go with you?" Sherlock asked

You shook your head "I'll be fine... My mum will be there with the family anyways... I'll be okay..." You reassured him

He nodded and held you closer to him

"A full year..." Sherlock

"Yeah..." You sighed

Everything after that conversation was a blur, the only thing your brain could remember was Sherlock carrying you to bed and no nightmares occurred which was unusual in your life. The night seemed shorter without the nightmare to wake you up...

IN THE MORNING~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You heard the alarm go off beside you, your eyes opened and you switched the alarm off. You stretched your other arm out to feel no other person in the bed. You sat up and saw that Sherlock was no longer in bed, you sat up and saw that you had a new text from Sherlock

'Sorry Love, had to leave early to go on a case. Will be back tonight, good luck today xx'

-SH

You smiled and quickly texted back

'Thank you, it's okay. Hope the case goes well. See you later xx'

-(YI)

You put your phone down and rose to your feet, you saw the time and remembered that the gates to the graveyard opened soon. You sighed and stood in front of the mirror, you looked at your hair and sighed

"No work today... I'm okay... I'm okay..." You reassured yourself as you looked at your reflection in the mirror.

You walked away from the mirror and opened your wardrobe to look for something to wear. You picked something out that was simple and not brightly coloured. A soft, beige coloured jumper that was thin but could still keep you warm. You put on simple high waisted jeans and adorned your feet with simple shoes that you usually wore to work. You pulled your hair into a tight, low ponytail and put limited make-up on before you exited the bedroom and headed to the main living area of the flat. You saw (PN) cuddled up on the carpet, happily sleeping. You smiled and walked into the kitchen and saw that you had one teabag of your favourite tea left. Regular tea was in the cupboard but you prefered (TT). You boiled the kettle and poured the tea into the cup and sat down on the couch. You felt sick to your stomach, you felt an almost inability to eat since you felt as if you would be sick if you even dared to eat something. The tea somewhat filled you in a weird way but soon enough it was time to go...

You lay out some food for (PN) and grabbed a small shoulder bag that could hold the things you needed. You saw a flash of white in the corner of the living-room. You walked over to it and saw that it was two small, pure white roses. A letter was beside them.

'I thought that you might want to take these to his grave, love you.'

-SH

Your heart felt warm at the small gesture Sherlock had done for you, though his gestures were small. They meant so much more when you looked further into them. You picked up the two roses and placed them gently into your bag. You switched off all of the lights in the flat and left 221B.

You walked into the first taxi and told the cabbie to head to the graveyard that was located on the other side of Westminster. He headed there quickly and escorted you out of the taxi. You saw the graveyard gates were open, one of the gate doors was wide open. You sighed and walked through the gates and as soon as you crossed the gate you felt it. You felt the looming feeling of sadness and sorrow in your heart. No living animals lived in the graveyard, birds didn't even nestle in the trees. You gulped and felt your heart drop as you walked past all of the gravestones, thousands of names engraved into the stones. Statues were looming over your head, the tall statues were worn and some were falling apart.

You finally made your way to the gravestone that you were searching for... Your dad's. You smiled sadly and touched the gravestone with your hand. You pulled out one of the roses and laid it on the earthy ground. The white rose rested against the slate coloured gravestone, you looked around and saw that every grave had a flower rested on it...

Except one...

You walked towards it and took the second rose out of your bag, you kneeled down beside the gravestone

'Alexander Blake

1961 - 2005

A wonderful father and brother'

You laid the second rose on the man's grave, as soon as you did something started to appear... A thick grey fog appeared. It surrounded you suddenly and it seemed to trap you in place. You rose to your feet and felt the fog rise, it wrapped around your ankles and seemed to travel and wrap around your neck like a snake constricting it's prey. You saw something in the distance and blinked, when you opened your eyes you immediately wanted to close them again...

The statues around you seemed to be crumbling and a red liquid that you could only describe to be the consistency of blood. You gasped when you saw the ground crumble and crack beneath you, you ran from the gravestone and kept trying to make your way back to the gates. But the fog seemed to wrap its claws around you and drag you backwards. You fought against the fog and kept running till your hands felt metal, you turned your head to see that you had reached the gates. Fear ran through you like poison through the blood, you saw your mum and family approaching the gate. You ran to them and looked erratic with the fear of whatever lay in the graveyard frightening you to the core. Your family tried to calm you down but the horror of what was in there had destroyed your usually calm composure.

When all seems normal... something goes wrong to destroy the Utopian idea of life that you had built up...

End of Chapter 1~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N~

Hello my little tacos and cupcakes!

I am back and the sequel is RELEASED! I am more than overjoyed at the prospect of writing the sequel to the story! I am excited about starting this and I hope that you enjoy the developments that I am making to the story! I hope that you are as excited about the sequel as I am! It feels good to be writing the story and I'm becoming more inspired by the day! Goodbye my little tacos and cupcakes! I'll see you in the next chapter to this exciting sequel!

~AgentLlamaSocks341 aka Sophlette~

xxx


	3. 2 : Loving me comes with a price

(YN) : your name (LN) : last name (HC) : hair colour (EC) : eye colour (PN) : pet name (FC) : favourite colour

Chapter 2:

You were shaking as your family now had you sitting down, you stuttered on your words when you attempted to family had taken you back to 221B and you were sitting on the sofa with your grandfather. Your grandfather rubbed your back as if you were a baby. Meanwhile, your mum was attempting to try and contact Sherlock. She was using the number Sherlock gave her when the two properly met. You suddenly stuttered out

"H-He prefers t-to text... H-He won't a-answer b-by call..."

Your mum nodded and ended the call and quickly texted him, she put her phone away and looked at you sadly. You pulled your knees up to your chest, your hands twitched and froze in a claw looking state. You replayed what happened in your head over and over. Your mum was texting frantically. You tried to calm yourself down and kept your legs up against your chest. Soon enough, Sherlock burst in with John. Sherlock ran to your side and took your hands into his, he looked at you softly. You felt tears in your eyes, you held them in until Sherlock pulled you into his arms and whispered

"Its okay... Cry..." He held you and let you rest your head in his scarf. You clutched his long coat with your fingers and cried into his navy scarf that was coiled around his neck. He held you close and let you cry, he rubbed your back. You wrapped your legs around him and cuddled up to him in what seemed to look like a koala hug.

Soon enough the tears finished and you sniffled. You pulled away from Sherlock's neck, his hand graced your cheek and wiped away remaining tears that lay on your cheeks. You saw him smile slightly at you which made you crack a small, weak smile. Your family sighed in relief, they too smiled. John stayed back and texted Mary quickly.

"What happened at the graveyard?" Sherlock asked softly but with a tone that still seemed demanding

You told him everything about what happened, he nodded as you spoke. You finished speaking about it and you then sat back on the sofa, you kept your head down. Sherlock sighed

"You don't believe me do you?" You muttered

Sherlock put his hand under your chin and lifted your head up so that you were eye to eye with him.

"If I didn't believe you then I would have interrupted you when you began the story..." He smiled and kissed you softly. You kissed him back the two of you separated your lips from one another's, he kissed your temple lightly and grinned.

You smiled a little wider at him, your family and John watched in awe. Your family smiled at the two of you, your grandfather rose to his feet and smiled. You smiled and rose to your feet, your family hugged you tight and told you to visit. You nodded and saw them off. Sherlock leaned against the wall and watched you wave your family off. John left as well since he had to scurry back to his' and Mary's. You sighed, you turned around and smiled at Sherlock. You couldn't keep your mind off of what happened at the graveyard... you just couldn't.

But Sherlock seemed to try his best to distract you...

Sherlock walked up to you and wrapped his arms around you in a comforting hug. He kissed you softly and desperately wanted to wipe the memory of what happened from you but he couldn't. You clutched him tightly and nuzzled your nose against his collar-bone. He smiled and lifted you up into his arms. You squeaked slightly as he carried you to the couch and sat down with you on the couch with you lying on his chest. You smiled and curled up into a ball on him and put your hand on his chest. You sighed and nuzzled close to him once more.

Sherlock's POV

I held (YN) in my arms and ran my hand through her (HL) (HC) hair and kissed her forehead lightly. I heard her sigh and nuzzle close to me, I smiled and held her closer, my arms coiled around her waist and my chin rested against the top of her head.

"I love you..." She looked up into my eyes

"I love you more my darling." I grinned at her

"The nickname?" (YN) looked up at me

"I think it's rather fitting." I smirked at her

She blushed but leaned up to kiss me, her arms rested on my shoulders while she sat fully on my lap.

Your POV

You felt your cheeks suddenly flush red when he pulled you onto his lap. He smiled and grinned at your expression. He kept his arms around your waist and tapped his fingers on your sides. His hand raised and graced the side of your cheek. He leaned in close and rested his forehead against yours. You looked up and smiled lightly. He grinned and stared into your eyes with an emotion that could only be described as utter devotion. The feeling of his soft glare made you smile. You nuzzled your nose with his and looked into his eyes softly. Sherlock had his hands on your hips and rubbed your sides softly once more. You smiled a little wider and soon took your hands into his, he sighed and

smiled a little wider. He rubbed the back of your hands with his thumbs and raised your hands to his lips where he placed a light kiss on your knuckles.

"When will it stop..." You sighed

"The mayhem may never stop... its been my life since I became a detective... Loving me comes with a price..." He sighed and held your hands tighter

"Danger... death is always looming over my shoulder with every step I take." You sighed at his words

"Its my fate that this world has given me, this strange life." He held you closer to him

"And everyone I love always gets hurt, no matter how much I try to stop it..." He muttered

You knew of his fear. Even a man like him has a fear. Losing you was that fear. Losing you because of who he is... what he's done..

Though he seems cold and unsentimental, he does fear losing you from reasons that even you think are impossible. He fears that you'll leave him because of his stubbornness or his ignorant personality. You and him have had many arguments... some were more worse than others.

You sighed and smiled at him and lifted his chin up to meet your eyes

"Danger is what makes us stronger, Sherlock... I love you." You smiled and ran your hand through his ebony curls that seemed to have a mind of their own.

"Indeed it does." He smiled weakly, you nodded.

You leaned in and pecked his lips softly, it held every emotion you wanted to say

"Never forget that." You looked him in the eyes with a soft expression

He nodded and held you close,

you nuzzled close and felt his hand break away from yours to trace the side of your face, such delicate touched were laid on your cheeks and across the lips. His index finger circled your chin and then traced his fingertips to your jaw-line. You smiled and leaned in to peck his lips. You kissed for a few minutes, completely lost in bliss.

Suddenly, your stomach growled in disapproval. Sherlock chuckled at this while you blushed a light pink.

"I wasn't feeling well due to you know... the anniversary so I didn't eat..." You rubbed the back of your neck with your other hand. He chuckled lightly, you turned your head slightly to see the clock behind you

'20:00' the clock read

You sighed and turned back to Sherlock whose fingers were now trailing through your soft (HC) locks and he picked up a single strand and kissed that one strand. You smiled at him and his feather like touch that tickled your skin.

"How about we eat the leftovers instead of ordering tonight, I would be distraught if I had to speak with that imbecile again." He grumbled which made you giggle ever so slightly, he dropped his arms to his side and smiled at your giggle.

You hopped off of his lap and stood up, he rose from his seat and strolled over to the kitchen with you. You searched under numerous jars of body parts to try and find the leftovers that were hidden under the many jars, what you found in those jars didn't surprise you at all. You finally brought out the leftovers to reveal that they looked... not very... edible...

You sighed and searched through the cupboard to find something that was seemingly more edible than the leftovers. There was nothing but bare cupboards in the first few except one piece of spaghetti and crumbs from what seemed to be a biscuit that had been eaten recently.

Soon enough did you find a single tin-can of baked beans and four slices of wholemeal bread that surprisingly was still fresh and didn't have mold covering it. You sighed.

'Beans on toast it is.' You took out a tin-can opener and failed to open the can with it (Those things are the bane of my existence). You turned to looked at Sherlock who was looking at a jar with what seemed to be fingers rammed inside. You smiled and Sherlock groaned when he realized what he was being asked to do. He opened the can for you.

"Thank you, Love." You smiled

"Love?"

"I think it's rather fitting actually!" You teased Sherlock by mocking what he only said a few moments ago.

He chuckled and went over the toaster were while you were going to heat up the baked beans, he would attempt not to burn himself or the bread on the toaster. You smiled at his abnormal ways of doing mundane tasks. You smiled as you soon saw Sherlock standing there with two plates with two slices on each plate. The plates were gifted to you by Mrs Hudson due to the sudden disappearance of plates in the flat. Most of the plates ended up becoming display cases for Sherlock's 'experiments'. You remember when you gladly accepted Mrs Hudson's gift. The plates were antique and had floral patterns printed around the rim.

You poured equal halves of the beans onto each of the plates, you grabbed seemingly clean cutlery and sat with Sherlock on the couch with your quick, cheap dinner. You finished quicker than Sherlock and put your plate in the kitchen, you leaned against the wall and watched as Sherlock was eating his meal slower than usually.

Sherlock's lack of eating scared you, John reassured you that he has improved his eating habits since you moved in which made you less worried but not that much when you thought about it. It scared you but you knew that you needed to trust Sherlock. Sherlock put his plate aside and leaned back on the couch, you walked over and kneeled before him. You saw one of Sherlock's curly pieces of hair cover his eye awkwardly, you twirled the strand of curl around your finger and pulled it lightly and watched it bounce. Soon enough did the strand join together with another large section of his curly mess of hair.

You rose to your feet and took his plate to the kitchen, you put it in the sink and as soon as you left the kitchen were you embraced from the side by Sherlock. He kissed your neck lightly, which made you giggle once more. The moonlight outside peeked inside and shone lightly were the two of you stood. Your mind drifted and strayed into memories and thoughts that were darker and more sinister emerged. A thought struck you hard. It wrenched your heart to think that this may be true but deep down you knew it was impossible

"Sherlock?"

"Yes darling?" He held you and kissed your neck softly

"What if it was 'Him' that was behind the fog?" Your voice broke mid-sentence

Sherlock turned your around to face him, his eyes meeting yours in a soft yet cold manner.

"Its impossible, he's in the highest security prison in the country with 24/7 police patrol outside his door." Sherlock reassured you in a soft, calming matter.

You nodded "I know..." Sherlock lifted your chin up and kissed your forehead lightly, he grabbed your hands softly and started to lead you to the bedroom the two of you shared. You stopped and her stared at you

"What it is?" He asked

"I'm going to stay up a little longer, to clear my head before bed."

He raised a brow and looked at you in a calm but worried face

"I'll not be long, I swear..." You smiled and kissed his cheek, he nodded and headed to the shared bedroom.

You sighed as you watched him walk away, you sighed and looked around the room. Memories of before you lived with Sherlock appeared before you once more. You smiled weakly at the memories and smiled wider at the new memories made. You took in your surroundings and looked outside to see the city that seemed to never end, to never stop working. Lights flickered lightly and breeze blew lightly against the back of your neck and legs.

You shivered and decided to head to bed, no need to clear your head anymore...

You quietly tip-toed to the bedroom and close the door ever so gently behind you. You quickly changed into a over-sized t-shirt and crawled under the covers to see Sherlock curled up in a fetal position under the covers, as soon as he felt your warmth you felt him uncurl and pull you close to him which made you chuckle in a soft way as not to disturb the half-asleep Sherlock. Your eyes closed and a nightmare free night began as the night progressed. No nightmares haunted you tonight since the nightmares had already haunted you during the day...

TIME SKIP~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You awoke to hear the beautiful melody of the violin, the melody was soft and elegant. You rose to your feet and wandered up to the living-room to see Sherlock composing in the armchair. His violin resting softly under his chin as he wrote the notes on the sheet-paper before him. He put the violin down and as soon as he did, you came up behind him and wrapped your arms around his waist. He flinched but relaxed when he realized it was you.

"Morning Darling." He chuckled  
"Morning Love." You giggled in return

Sherlock's phone buzzed uncontrollably which made him run over to it. He picked it up and was texting away, you smiled as you saw a wicked yet sweet smile cross Sherlock's face. He turned around and jumped up, he threw his fists into the air, excitement crossed his face. You chuckled.

"Triple homicide! Doors locked, no way out except windows which were also locked and none were smashed!" Sherlock was ecstatic.

You chuckled as you watched him run off to get changed, you put his violin in a safe place and tidied up his sheet music. At the top of the paper it read

'(YN)'s song.'

You smiled and put it beside the violin. Sherlock ran in and quickly kissed you before grabbing his coat and scarf, he was about to run off and out of the door but you coughed to get his attention. He turned around and raised a brow at you. You made a motion with your finger

"Back here..." He walked over and as soon as he was close, you kissed him passionately while straightening his scarf. He smiled and kissed back. You separated after a while and you flipped his coat-collar up for him and smiled lightly at him. He kissed your forehead, you moved your hands to his chest.

"Go! The case awaits!" You smiled, he smiled back softly and walked out of the flat.

You sighed and looked around the flat, you remembered that today was Sunday.

'Work tomorrow...' You sighed as you thought of the aspect of going back to work

You heard something downstairs, the knocker off 221B being bashed harshly against the wood which made you jump. You walked down the stairs towards the door, the looming sense of peril seemed imminent as you opened the door to see no-one standing there... only a cream envelope lay on the door-step.

You picked it up and looked at it closely. Your name was clearly read on the front. You peeked your head out to see no-one there or around. You walked back upstairs with the envelope, your fingers played with the edges of the envelope softly. As soon as you walked into the main living-room you opened the envelope to reveal a small handwritten letter written in what seemed to be cursive. You looked closer and read what the letter said

'How sweet... You think I'm Moriarty... It's an honour to be mistaken for him but my dear I am not Jim Moriarty. For I am new. I am better than he could ever be. I knew that Sherlock would be suspicious if I dropped of the letter while he was there so I... made him occupied. I did enjoy you reacting to what you saw at the graveyard yesterday dear (YN). It was hilarious! Clue: It was all fake... an illusion. The fog is my secret. We will meet one day Miss (YN) but when you see me... London will be...

In ashes...'

END OF CHAPTER 2~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~AgentLlamaSocks341 aka Sophlette~  
xxxx


	4. 3 : Something Wicked this way comes

(YN) : your name (LN) : last name (HC) : hair colour (EC) : eye colour (PN) : pet name (FC) : favourite colour (SS): School Subject (TT): Tea type

Your POV

221B was calm and peaceful. (PN) was wandering around with its head up high, its feet were pattering against the carpet. There you sat on the couch with files by your side as you were marking papers from your class. You were now a teacher at the local high-school, you taught (SS) and you were marking their papers. You sighed and heard the door of 221B open and slam shut. You turned your head to see Sherlock and John drenched in water and their breathing was uneven. You put your papers aside and went over to Sherlock

"What happened to the two of you?" You looked at Sherlock, his ebony curls were stuck to his forehead.

"No... Taxis... had... to... walk..." Sherlock breathed out, you sighed and took his coat and scarf and hung them over the radiator. John was shaking wildly and had his back hunched over which made him look like a hedgehog. John shivered and took out his phone to probably text Mary, he wandered off into the hallway. Sherlock looked at you softly and kissed your forehead, you smiled and went to go make him a coffee. He wrapped his arms around you from behind, he rested his head on your shoulder. His touch was freezing

"You're so cold." You shivered

"You're warm..." He nuzzled close to you which made you smile.

The kettle was boiling as Sherlock nuzzled closely to you. Sherlock leaned up and kissed your cheek. You smiled and kissed his cheek in return. John walked in and smiled in awe, he sat himself down on the sofa and was texting Mary. You picked up the boiled kettle and made Sherlock his coffee, the way he liked it.

Black Coffee with 2 sugars.

You looked at him "Your coffee." You motioned for him to take it. Sherlock smiled and took the cup.

He went and sat down with his cup of coffee and sipped it a little. You sat down beside him and went back to marking the papers. You were nearly done, the last few were quick and easy. You sighed and put the papers in individual folders. You then felt Sherlock put his hands over yours.

"Its late..." He looked at you softly, you nodded and sighed

He put your papers aside and smiled at you. John smiled at the two of you.

"Can I stay the night? I'll be on the sofa."

"Nonsense, you can use your old room." You replied

John smiled and headed to his old room. Sherlock smiled at you and helped you up, he walked and led you to the room the two of you shared. You smiled at Sherlock as he opened the door for you. You walked in with him by your side and the two of you got changed into your sleepwear. You slipped under the covers of the bed and you laid beside Sherlock. He sighed and held your hand underneath the covers. You shuffled closer to him and rested your head against his chest. His arm coiled around your waist and held you closer. He kissed your forehead before he drifted off to sleep. You felt restless but soon enough your eyes closed...

But not long after you fell asleep did the nightmares arise.

You were having another nightmare, it's not rare anymore to have a nightmare anymore. You fidgeted and moved under the covers. You clutched Sherlock's hand tighter and you breathing was rapid and quick. Sherlock awoke and soon held you close to his chest. He rocked you slightly and kissed your forehead lightly. He whispered sweet nothings to you, trying to soothe the pain of the nightmares. Slowly, you awoke from the nightmare and you clutched Sherlock tightly and whimpered quietly. He kept whispering sweet nothings to you and soon you fell back asleep.

TIME SKIP

It was morning and Sherlock was still in bed with you. You kissed his cheek before getting up, you looked at the time and saw that it was 6:00am. You sighed and knew that you had work. You stood up and sighed. You wandered over to the bathroom and got unchanged, you switched on the shower and stepped inside. You let the water drown you as you washed your hair and body. Your hand grazed a scar, it was one of the injection scars. It felt rough compared to the rest of your skin that was smooth. You sighed and got out of the shower when you thoroughly washed your hair and body. You sighed and wrapped a towel around yourself. The bathroom door opened to reveal a messy haired Sherlock. You smiled at him and he groggily smiled back. You headed out of the bathroom where you sat on the ground, you picked up the hairdryer and began to dry your hair as quick as you could.

Sherlock back in when you were straightening your hair. You made sure you straightened each individual strand of hair, you finished your hair and looked for some clothes to wear to work. You chose a simple yet pretty top with blue jeans and flat shoes. You ran into the living-room when you were changed and started to make breakfast. You picked up numerous jars filled with body parts and weren't really surprised anymore. You grabbed some jam from the cupboard and some bread. You put the bread in the toaster and waited for it to PING. You stood by it and turned your head to the right when you heard footsteps, John and Sherlock were talking away in the living-room. You heard the toaster go off so you snapped back to reality and finished making your breakfast. You ate the toast quickly and started to pack up all of the files you needed and your laptop. You quickly packed it into your messenger bag and got ready to leave. Sherlock pulled you close to him, you stumbled and was now sitting on his lap. You blushed

"I have to go." You looked at him, he held you closer and nuzzled his nose with yours. You blushed a little pink before you kissed him softly. He put his hands on your hips and kissed you deeply. Your hands were resting on his shoulders and neck as you kissed.

He held onto you softly as you kissed and held you as if you were the most delicate thing. You smiled into the kiss and then separated for air. You both looked into eachothers eyes and you were lost in those oceanic eyes. The eyes that seemed to change colour each day, his eyes were like a mood ring. You smiled softly and kissed his cheek softly. You heard John chuckle and you turned to see him standing there with his phone, he had taken pictures... You blushed and hid your face in Sherlock's shoulder. Mrs Hudson was standing beside and she was squealing like a teen. Sherlock scowled at the two.

You pulled your face out of Sherlock's shoulder when you finally stopped yourself from blushing even more. You looked at the clock that was on the table and saw that it was nearly time to go. You stood up quickly and grabbed your bag once sat and watched you leave the flat in such a hurry. You sped downstairs with your bag and hopped into the first taxi. You leaned back and looked out the window as the cabbie drove you to work.

TIME SKIP~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You finished work and were on your way back to the flat. You sighed as the taxi stopped outside of the flat, you paid the cabbie and used your key to let yourself into the building. You heard gunshots upstairs, you smiled lightly and made your way upstairs. You opened the door to 221B to reveal Sherlock sitting there in his purple shirt, he was aimlessly shooting the wall. The buttons of the shirt were clinging onto the fabric for dear life. You mentally slapped yourself for thinking such thoughts. Sherlock soon noticed you standing there and put his gun down, He sat up. You sighed and smiled softly, you made your way to the couch. You dropped your messenger bag along the way and you collapsed on the couch beside Sherlock. You curled into his left side, your legs wrapped around his waist at the side. You put your head on his shoulder and sighed, he wrapped an arm around your shoulders and held you close.

"Bad day?" He asked, already knowing the answer. You nodded and stayed in that position.

He held you and kissed your head softly while holding you close, you sighed and nuzzled your face into Sherlock's shoulder. He sighed and held you close, he smelled of coffee and the slight smell of nicotine. You nuzzled closer to smell the scent more, the combination of coffee and nicotine was bitter and tickled your nose slightly. You pulled away and looked at him, he smiled his usual smile and caressed your cheek with his palm.

You sighed deeply and smiled back.

"The kids have been giving you hard time again?"

"The other staff as well..." You murmured

Sherlock sighed "Come on...let's take your mind off of that and do something to take your mind off of it."

You nodded and smiled a little brighter

"How about I make you some dinner?" You gritted your teeth at the prospect of Sherlock cooking.

"Let's order something instead..." You fake-laughed and rubbed the back of your neck

Sherlock chuckled and nodded, you handed him your phone and let him use it to phone the usual place that you ordered from. Sherlock kissed your cheek before standing up and phoning up the takeaway. You watched him and sighed in content, he paced as he phoned the place which made you giggle. You sat up and leaned back in the seat, leaning your head against the back of the couch

Sherlock kept pacing as he talked to the man on the phone, placing his and your orders. You smiled at his coldness towards the seemingly annoying takeaway guy that was on the other side of the phone. Sherlock sighed in relief as the phone-call ended, he put your phone down on the mantelpiece beside his skull.

You smiled as he sat down beside you once more, his head laid down on your lap and went into his mind palace for a minute. This is the position the two of you were usually in when he was thinking, your hand gently ran through his hair and twirled his already corkscrew like curls. He smiled at that with closed eyes and his eyes cracked open, his eyes staring into yours with a soft expression that still held some cold, intense feelings. You smiled gingerly and kept running your hand through his hair until it drifted down to his face, your fingers traced his cheekbones and then down to his chin. Your fingers then touched his high cupid's bow that seemed sharp just like his cheekbones. You felt Sherlock's hand rise and rest on your neck, he pulled you down to meet his lips. He held you there for what seemed like forever, your lips glided with his and his and your's eyes fluttered closed. Your hands rested on his neck and one of his was on your cheek and the other was rested gently on your waist.

But as soon as the kisses became more passionate, you heard the door-knocker be tapped harshly which made Sherlock's and your eyes open. He separated his lips from yours and groaned when he realised that it was the takeaway guy. You chuckled as you saw him grudgingly rise to his feet with his wallet in hand. You chuckled even more as you saw him enthusiastically walk down the stairs. He soon came back with a bag of food in hand, heat was emitting from the bag. You stood up and helped him unpack the food, soon enough the two of you were sitting on the sofa and digging into your cheap but filling dinner.

TIME SKIP ONCE MORE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You had finished dinner and the two of you were cuddled up on the sofa, your head was resting against Sherlock's chest. You sighed when you realised what day it was tomorrow.

"Sherlock..."

"Yes." He looked at you

"Tomorrow is the anniversary... anniversary of his death..." You heard Sherlock sigh

"Do you want me to go with you?" Sherlock asked

You shook your head "I'll be fine... My mum will be there with the family anyways... I'll be okay..." You reassured him

He nodded and held you closer to him

"A full year..." Sherlock

"Yeah..." You sighed

Everything after that conversation was a blur, the only thing your brain could remember was Sherlock carrying you to bed and no nightmares occurred which was unusual in your life. The night seemed shorter without the nightmare to wake you up...

IN THE MORNING~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You heard the alarm go off beside you, your eyes opened and you switched the alarm off. You stretched your other arm out to feel no other person in the bed. You sat up and saw that Sherlock was no longer in bed, you sat up and saw that you had a new text from Sherlock

'Sorry Love, had to leave early to go on a case. Will be back tonight, good luck today xx'

-SH

You smiled and quickly texted back

'Thank you, it's okay. Hope the case goes well. See you later xx'

-(YI)

You put your phone down and rose to your feet, you saw the time and remembered that the gates to the graveyard opened soon. You sighed and stood in front of the mirror, you looked at your hair and sighed

"No work today... I'm okay... I'm okay..." You reassured yourself as you looked at your reflection in the mirror.

You walked away from the mirror and opened your wardrobe to look for something to wear. You picked something out that was simple and not brightly coloured. A soft, beige coloured jumper that was thin but could still keep you warm. You put on simple high waisted jeans and adorned your feet with simple shoes that you usually wore to work. You pulled your hair into a tight, low ponytail and put limited make-up on before you exited the bedroom and headed to the main living area of the flat. You saw (PN) cuddled up on the carpet, happily sleeping. You smiled and walked into the kitchen and saw that you had one teabag of your favourite tea left. Regular tea was in the cupboard but you prefered (TT). You boiled the kettle and poured the tea into the cup and sat down on the couch. You felt sick to your stomach, you felt an almost inability to eat since you felt as if you would be sick if you even dared to eat something. The tea somewhat filled you in a weird way but soon enough it was time to go...

You lay out some food for (PN) and grabbed a small shoulder bag that could hold the things you needed. You saw a flash of white in the corner of the living-room. You walked over to it and saw that it was two small, pure white roses. A letter was beside them.

'I thought that you might want to take these to his grave, love you.'

-SH

Your heart felt warm at the small gesture Sherlock had done for you, though his gestures were small. They meant so much more when you looked further into them. You picked up the two roses and placed them gently into your bag. You switched off all of the lights in the flat and left 221B.

You walked into the first taxi and told the cabbie to head to the graveyard that was located on the other side of Westminster. He headed there quickly and escorted you out of the taxi. You saw the graveyard gates were open, one of the gate doors was wide open. You sighed and walked through the gates and as soon as you crossed the gate you felt it. You felt the looming feeling of sadness and sorrow in your heart. No living animals lived in the graveyard, birds didn't even nestle in the trees. You gulped and felt your heart drop as you walked past all of the gravestones, thousands of names engraved into the stones. Statues were looming over your head, the tall statues were worn and some were falling apart.

You finally made your way to the gravestone that you were searching for... Your dad's. You smiled sadly and touched the gravestone with your hand. You pulled out one of the roses and laid it on the earthy ground. The white rose rested against the slate coloured gravestone, you looked around and saw that every grave had a flower rested on it...

Except one...

You walked towards it and took the second rose out of your bag, you kneeled down beside the gravestone

'Alexander Blake

1961 - 2005

A wonderful father and brother'

You laid the second rose on the man's grave, as soon as you did something started to appear... A thick grey fog appeared. It surrounded you suddenly and it seemed to trap you in place. You rose to your feet and felt the fog rise, it wrapped around your ankles and seemed to travel and wrap around your neck like a snake constricting it's prey. You saw something in the distance and blinked, when you opened your eyes you immediately wanted to close them again...

The statues around you seemed to be crumbling and a red liquid that you could only describe to be the consistency of blood. You gasped when you saw the ground crumble and crack beneath you, you ran from the gravestone and kept trying to make your way back to the gates. But the fog seemed to wrap its claws around you and drag you backwards. You fought against the fog and kept running till your hands felt metal, you turned your head to see that you had reached the gates. Fear ran through you like poison through the blood, you saw your mum and family approaching the gate. You ran to them and looked erratic with the fear of whatever lay in the graveyard frightening you to the core. Your family tried to calm you down but the horror of what was in there had destroyed your usually calm composure.

When all seems normal... something goes wrong to destroy the Utopian idea of life that you had built up...

End of Chapter 1~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N~

Hello my little tacos and cupcakes!

I am back and the sequel is RELEASED! I am more than overjoyed at the prospect of writing the sequel to the story! I am excited about starting this and I hope that you enjoy the developments that I am making to the story! I hope that you are as excited about the sequel as I am! It feels good to be writing the story and I'm becoming more inspired by the day! Goodbye my little tacos and cupcakes! I'll see you in the next chapter to this exciting sequel!

~AgentLlamaSocks341 aka Sophlette~

xxx


	5. 4: Jealousy is written on her face

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="586cd2fa946c20f8b67b0d68933b034c"(YN) : your name (LN) : last name (HC) : hair colour (EC) : eye colour (PN) : pet name (FC) : favourite colour /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="72078fff093385ce6c936b9dfc1bc342"Chapter 4~ Jealousy is written on her face./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="153b9f96e313b26e2680bcf5c0c061e5"P.S - FILLER.. FILLER. FILLER. THIS IS ALL FILLER. SORRY IF YOU WANTED AN INTRICATE PLOT! Also read to the end for an update on my life and other good stuff! :)/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="503b27daf5160abf9fa74951c057fdb5"Your POV/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="244e57947330a234815e82f3e604fc14"Your eyes opened as you felt a shift in movement as you awoke, a shadow like figure was moving across the room but your body felt so numb and weightless that you couldn't even fully open your eyes. The figure left but not before kissing your forehead. Soon enough did your body become responsive to the cold wind that blew through the flat. Your fingers twitched slightly, you softly rose up and looked around the room with a feeling of interest.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3d41e613d7f80406db3bf509f86f85d6"Feeling as if something was different. You looked down and saw that you were sat on the couch/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5717aa510e549ac7b52e9fb573622621"'Must of fallen asleep here last night...' You rubbed your temples/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2f5073991e8072fe470af4c4831a34e5"You checked the time and saw that it was '7:20am'/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8d4d3a1931925497fe8ab7183ce361cc"Soon enough did you rise to your own two feet and stretching lightly before walking to the kitchen. A small handwritten note was stuck to the fridge, obviously left by Sherlock. You smiled and read the small note./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="528d91d35f45cc1a8fa719a1e2d3d893"'We start training today. Meet me at St Barts at 5pm, we'll walk to the place together. Bring your sports kit, its in the bottom drawer of the chest of drawers.' -SH xx/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5ee835a9ab95e0eb26491d627ce78ebf"You smiled more but soon frowned when you realised who else would be at St Barts with Sherlock.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="59bf6c11d370e557930a81efcbe3ef6e"Molly../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="09284450c3345da6ecee825001138a47"Its not as if you don't like the girl, its the opposite actually. You thought she was rather sweet but it was clear to you that she loathed you. She glared at you as if you were the devil's spawn or something. The fact that she had a crush on Sherlock made things rather awkward between you. You were happy to find out she was dating Tom and thought that she'd stop obsessing over Sherlock.. No. She didn't. You shook those thoughts out of your head and went on to start making a breakfast for yourself, peering into the fridge. Holding down last night's dinner as you saw jarred body parts stuffed into extremely small Jam and Marmalade jars. You pulled out some fruit. Checking if they were still edible./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="678d61471392e6af8f8f1048c5932668"After throwing many pieces of rotten fruit into the bin, you decided to eat an apple. You bit down into the apple but then looked down at it and couldn't help to feel slightly uneasy./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="04e78d7b94e508369a3aa8c7f750539d"Looking at the apple in your hand reminded you too much of him./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="619509557007709281051881ea17ee19"Jim./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c5ce759f77f327486a1e610a21d698da"You threw the rest of the apple in the bin and walked back to the living-room. Remembering that you needed to mark your student's homework. you found your messenger bag and took out the bundle and started to mark the papers, it was slow and tedious at times but it passed the time. Soon were all the papers neatly packed away and all marked graciously. You leant back on the sofa and looked up at the ceiling, looking at the patterns that adorned the ceiling. You smiled and looked around the room a couple of times, taking in your surroundings much more detailed than you usually would. Taking in the smallest of details. Almost like how Sherlock would deduce./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ccba32598ae911acb79edc9c2ece4521"Your eyes were taken captive as your eyes fell upon the whole in the window. The cracked glass shards remained on the ground, you bit your lip and grabbed a dust-pan and brush from the kitchen and sweeped up the glass but your hand twitched which accidently made one of the shards of glass slice into the palm of your hand. You hissed and glanced at the wound. As soon as you did, flashes of last year's event flashed before you quickly, it stabbed into you like needles and knives. You gasped as the flashes ended and you quickly ran to the kitchen and ran the cut under the tap, hissing at the pain again but not daring to make a glance to the wound. You just wanted the blood to drain away, not caring about anything else but that. Soon did you grab a bandage from the first aid kit and dressed the wound carefully, glancing at it painfully so you could properly dress the wound. You sighed and put the kit away. You glanced at the time/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="12c3ad496e1fd12b7ce2c4d72dd4213b"'11:48.'/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4c7c87b24f281500f161682ab40d5a71"You ran a hand through your hair and scruffed up your hair slightly./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7000a7212d52aec3c92430606b5c8b77"You walked around the room quietly, hearing the floorboards creak beneath you. Closing your eyes, you soon reached Sherlock's chair, sitting down. Your eyes opened and caught sight of an object that Sherlock absolutely despised.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6d60d4a7bb0c4d20603b351bef5cebb3"The Deerstalker./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="983c1084a59e61e3143f474e39ed9cca"Smiling, you walked over to the strange hat and soon picked it up and held it in your hands. It was made of a soft fabric which was lined with a silk material on the inside. You put it on and smiled, but soon took it off. Laying it back down on the mantlepiece beside the skull./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f86f76c328f854da76b2fc3bd643e6fc"You looked around the flat and soon heard Mrs Hudson scurrying up the stairs, teacups clinging and clanging gently to create a soft cacophony. She peered her head inside/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="522b4bac9422b8a7fb6c20e6f5d2779f""Hello dear, just wondered if you wanted a cuppa?" She asked, holding the tray in her hands/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="17cc97d691688d47e37f11a52d59faf7""Thank you Mrs Hudson, I would love one." You smiled softly as you saw her smile gleefully at you as she came to sit down in what used to be John's chair./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f44edb6b8b1f8b414b7c41b51a351b30"You sat down across from her, she passed you a cup. You put in any other added things you would usually add to your tea./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e13575b94861715f7f13caae77f4e014"She smiled, smoothing out her dress "Don't get used to this dearie, I'm your landlady, not your housekeeper!" She smiled which made you chuckle/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7fa890e95e66e92919f7edfc3234ead8""Right!" You laughed lightly and sipped your tea/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a3c4fc5d6e396820786514ddabb05828"You and Mrs Hudson chatted for a while before she left, you were still smiling lightly. Mrs Hudson seemed to have brightened your mood, and you were indeed thankful for that. You glanced at the time, the time read '15:17'. You smiled and walked to the bathroom, glancing at your reflection for a few seconds before starting to wash your face. Splashing your face a couple of times before starting to use your face wash. Rubbing it into your skin before washing it off. Softly, you dried your face using a floral flannel (given to you by Mrs Hudson). It was soft and gently dried you face, you looked in the mirror once again before glancing down to see that (PN) had approached you, looking up at you with the eyes that screamed 'FEED ME!'. You smiled and walked to the kitchen, (PN) following you. You served them a bowl of Pet food and fresh water before darting to your shared bedroom./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9db38a2178bf0e2e288c250801a17580"You remembered that Sherlock had found her gym clothes, you looked at the text message and opened the bottom drawer out of the chest of drawers and finally found the gym kit which in actual fact was clean, Which was rather surprising.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4600e8fcab71a64e69796b9881787d35"You decided to quickly change into the clothes before swiftly putting on your black hoodie. You brushed through your hair and fiddled with it for a while and quickly put it into (HS - If you have longer hair). You walked out of your room, fully dressed. You walked to the kitchen and quickly filled a glass with cold water, gulping down a lot of water and quickly downed the rest. You wiped your mouth will your sleeve before placing the glass in the sink. Putting it back into the cupboard, you glanced at the clock, you saw that time had passed you quickly and that it was '16:38'. You smiled and made your way to the front door, key in hand and ready to leave for St Barts./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5b8279d19b50033e1d315906a88e1c4f"It would take the Cabbie a while to drive through the busy traffic of London so by the time you would get to St Barts, it would be 5 anyway. You locked the door and waited for a taxi and yelled "Taxi!" And a taxi stopped beside you./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7ce58d087ccd7805ceab3f0802f2359f"You hopped in and it quickly took you to St Barts. You paid the cabbie and entered St Barts. You looked around for a moment before finding your way. You made your way to the morgue, Soon enough did you see John and Sherlock. Sherlock turned around and spotted you, he strode towards you. John followed behind and soon were the two stood before you./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d01641913c3f1afa63721d38ed6cbaac""Hi." You smiled at Sherlock, Sherlock grinned at you "Ready to practice I see."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4b178abfac889bb074af8b303c3d1e79"You nodded at him and spotted Molly looming behind him like a shadow. You gulped and looked at Molly./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8f2dd2b360a84ff1bf7e745b7b11d926""Hi Molly." You smiled softly at her, she fakely smiled "Hello (YN)."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b52dec508445883de104fa4dcc25755d"Sherlock looked at you "I'll grab my coat and then we can be on our way." He kissed your forehead and went to go grab his coat which he must of taken off when he was examining the corpses. "Come along John, you left your scarf there as well." He dragged John back into the examination room./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2422e7b33c14db1471a42f154f1b6893"And there you and Molly were stood face to face. She looked at you with an expression that seemed to feign happiness. You looked at her, trying to smile at her./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8eb78f786d7a6703823917d8a2a3bc04""So.. How's you and Tom?" You asked awkwardly/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="625a6784f401e4fa801e5bb01ca5b28b""We're fine." She replied blankly/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ed266a4e56c609c14e521ad173b4319c"You nodded "I'm glad." You smiled and smiled wider when you saw Sherlock striding forward with his coat on and with John by his side. He soon stood beside you "Let's be off (YN)."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b13f2059d834b2a2c8cadb1ec451cf6c"You nodded and waved goodbye to Molly and you could've sworn that you saw her reflection in the window, with a single tear slipping down her cheek as Sherlock took his hand in yours./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cae15c67e036c754be36fa91bf5570c7"You walked for a bit until you reached the place that you would train in. You and Sherlock had parted ways with John a few minutes ago, he said he needed to head home to Mary./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5e8a76303cec90ace4f9d5484dadc31a"You and Sherlock walked inside and had been given a training room. The room was spacious and had a single punching bag hanging from the ceiling by a rusty chain. You and Sherlock had warmed up and started to practice but about an hour into the training, you got a call./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d81c62d76a80ddc80b20443708257410"You reached for your phone and checked who it was./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e2577c04131c5b0c7e7580f978322b31"JOHN/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5c6a310df5e450880149cb499825887c"You rose a brow and answered it, Sherlock stood by your side./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7535cd9cad87de7db210c478c22b375c""John? Are you alright?" You asked/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="12ff9393bda50e1516ccffb578278cf6""MARY'S GONE INTO LABOUR! I'M A DOCTOR FOR CHRIST SAKE! I'M FREAKING OUT! WHAT DO I DO!" You could hear John starting to hyperventilate./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f0b02b7b3a651fcc5794de12d586e931""John, John. Calm down. Where are you both." You spoke to him calmly/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="812bdf4f6763a817d1b155d9deb5a42b""We're still at home, the hospital can't send out an ambulance and if they did it would take an hour and a half to get here! And I can't drive!" He was calming down slightly/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="91d3e237fcb85abb1714d138581effa9""Okay. Okay. We'll try and get there as soon as possible, just stay close to Mary." You told him/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b69f38ed10b250a263d48b964ff71eb7""Okay." He ended the call suddenly/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fff4eed23f3822c51b5eb64901f47198"Sherlock looked at you, bewildered. You quickly told him. He nodded and the two of you fled. Running inside the taxi as soon as the taxi door opened. You told the driver to drive as fast as he could to the address. He did and soon enough were you at their door. You sprinted inside to see John holding Mary's hand who was screaming in pain. You ran to their side with Sherlock./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4def1ce167700a46c3e00550cb562449""W-We have to wait for the a-ambulance." Mary whimpered/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e79d8784f790987fe1da399001795778""Mary, the ambulance will take forever to get here, we've got a taxi outside." You said softly/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="02d8cc5fde547bb83d33172897b98a23""I AM NOT GIVING BIRTH IN A TAXI!" She screeched/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="93501b7c505b48ed50f521e6f9354af1""You won't have to Mary, you won't be completely dilated when we enter the taxi, the drive will take 5 minutes at most, come on Mary. Do it for the child." Sherlock told her blankly/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="de6c5f18b9ca3e826a8880b3c21c4924"Mary sobbed but nodded, knowing that taking the taxi would be the best plan at the moment as the labour pains grew worse. John helped Mary to her feet, leading her to the door. You grabbed the hospital bag which John and Mary had packed beforehand thankfully. And soon enough was Mary in the taxi, the taxi driver looked at all of you, slightly bewildered./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="09b981f4f450da4a040043b2bc0b4d1e""Is she giving birth in my taxi!?" The cabbie's eyes were wide/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="843b5533051dc8901e95622d5d5a1b72""If you don't fucking drive to the hospital fast enough then I might!?" Mary screamed which made the cabbie shut up immediately. He started to drive to the hospital, as fast as he could. Mary cried and held onto John. Sherlock sat beside you, searching through his mind palace for information about woman's pregnancy but failed to retrieve any info./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3a4e3dc031a7135d20ebd4dd65e4e40a"John was muttering soothing words to Mary but she turned to him and spat "IF YOU BLOODY SAY 'THE PAIN WILL BE OVER SOON' AGAIN, I WILL BURN EVERY SINGLE ONE OF YOUR BLOODY JUMPERS JOHN HAMISH WATSON!?" Mary cried in pain, the cabbie remained quiet and finally you arrived at the hospital. Mary was helped out by John and yourself. Sherlock opened the doors, the doctors and nurses ran over and helped Mary to a delivery room with John by her side. You and Sherlock stood back, unable to go with them as you weren't classed as 'Family' in the doctor's eyes./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d9f2b37b38a97483d1f041a073508605"You looked at Sherlock, he sighed and the two of you wandered to the waiting room. Looking at the plain white walls of the waiting room with boredom, Sherlock seemed to be looking around the room, probably deducing some of the folks that were sitting around. It seemed like ages before a disheveled John walked into the waiting room, a bandage around his hand./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c43baa28f1652b41cef14d19e560ab44""Follow me." He smiled and led you and Sherlock to the room in which Mary was sitting in the bed with a little bundle in her arms. Exhaustion was clearly seen on her face./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="097f06fcba77941f9581fc028ddd21c2""H-Hey." She spoke softly, trying not to disturb the little bundle in her arms./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fe88dbb76f904cab579a7cf0d71166b6""A little girl?" You asked and to which Mary nodded with a weak smile/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="52c77315562a0c9ceb041b2354decfaf""Name?" Sherlock asked/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bfa248a0dd0751d744b5572f8d5ee0a4"Mary looked at John, John nodded and looked at you and Sherlock/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="529b3c0b9ddb9c79d43dcd661744f0e0""Her name is Violet Sherlock Watson." John looked at the both at you and quickly added/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="779987e47de3c69f7cd4660b63b80ae3""And would you two like to be godparents?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="73ed7fa96b50c205551004f21129edcd"Sherlock seemed to be taken aback, you looked at him and tried to snap him out of this state/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2c1872931a19697d34d0f6495c9cc0b5""Oh god he's done it again, he did this when I asked him to be my best man!" John groaned in annoyance/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="db84ea08e2ff8a924419598f9569f2f1"You rose a brow "And how do we snap him out of it."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9654d279b2481d9cd76c704b1c346dae"John looked at you "You don't..."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="46dc2c1c467b39fe63ef0471b842732c"You all looked at him, waiting for him to finally register what was going on. Suddenly, he returned back to reality/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b1ec91a015939fe98440e0a041038e8e""You want me? To be your child's..."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8ce155ea7ee83ec199c2d06a6624bba7""Godfather, Yes Sherlock we are asking this of you and of (YN)." Mary smiled/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3bbb3beabaeca6ca3724ed27e7e390ff"Sherlock looked at you, you smiled and nodded. Sherlock looked at Mary and John and was able to say "Yes, I will take the honour as Violet's godfather."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3870db8161e2b3661749b623aeb4d797""And you (YN)?" Mary asked with a smile/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="78200c81f943f862e2147829444add31""Of course I will, Mary." Smiling at the her in return/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="11a889428d2ef8c26c8948e1b56d20c2"John smiled and went over to pat Sherlock on the back and as soon as he did, the newest arrival awoke and cried out "That reminds me, its time for Violet to meet her Godparents."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="684be4af3507fb1c320c49ca5e4a4281"John made the both of you take a seat, John took the small infant into his arms, walking over to you and Sherlock. He stood in front of Sherlock, Sherlock looked slightly confused/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6eaa3059f17154c9d294237d211e364d""Let (YN) hold the baby, I've never held a child in my arms before. I fear I may drop the child if I do." He spoke quickly, John ignored him and taught Sherlock how to hold Violet, you leaned to look at the small child. Soon enough was Sherlock holding the infant, he was sat up straight, frozen in that position./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="dcdc72613c7725457cab87070a0d3470""She's beautiful Mary, perfect mixture of the both of you." You looked at the two who were smiling proudly./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0e0dbb9807097e4f1fbb2fa71076b06a""She's rather quiet, the infants I have met are usually annoying and screaming..." Sherlock muttered, You smiled and touched the infant's cheek softly/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f55b559cbf2a9d79bf97a6db78c3a8e5"TIMESKIP~~~~~~~~~~/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="77f02e032764811a254c611ca797d498"You and Sherlock were about to leave, Mary had to be kept in the hospital overnight, just to be positive that her and little Violet were alright. Sherlock had left the room already, you were talking to Mary and John for a little longer/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="11e539af8490bee5beced0477cab3f3d""Do you think you and Sherlock would ever... you know. Settle down like us with a child?" Mary asked, You looked at her with sad eyes/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2d99166100b73819273d11ce0b95c520""Sure, I've thought about that sort of life, but I don't think Sherlock would want that. He's a free spirit, craving cases like nicotine, I don't think he'd want that life. We've never discussed it..." You told them with a soft smile/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="04da195fbe47dec12edbbd711abce873""I see..." Mary sighed, you smiled "Well you three have a nice night, I'll see you three later." Leaving the room, you gulped and closed the door. You made your way over to Sherlock "Ready to go?" You asked/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3d8a8d9779fce5ac8a642a2e6b064a79"Sherlock nodded and led you to the taxi bay. Soon enough were the two of you enroute to Baker Street, images of the make believe future you imagined were running past your eyes. You shook them off, focusing on the view outside of the window of the taxi. The taxi soon parked in front of 221B, you let yourself out of the taxi but couldn't stop your mind from creating the future you somewhat wanted before you, the sound of laughter rang in your ears, you knew that this was just your mind playing with you but you couldn't help think that this future was something you craved./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2f4a196607f544e500db22f4c54df7bd"Your eyes diverted often as you walked up the staircase to the flat, eyes wandered around the flat as you held your gym bag close to you. You put it down and sat down, relaxing. Sherlock walked in soon after, a hidden emotion was blurring his eyes like a fog at sea. He walked over, dropping his coat to the ground as he walked over to you with serious intent in his eyes. You stayed in your seat till he pulled you up from your seat. His eyes withheld uncertainty and unpredictability as his hands remained on your shoulders./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7edbc8fe3395fe0fd85ca7b2f7b92812"He suddenly pulled you to him, locking lips harshly. Your eyes widened in shock as you stared into his open eyes. He held you close and almost waited for you to respond, you let your eyes close and your arms coiled around his neck. The actions made between the both of you escalated further, his touch no longer felt like feathers upon your skin, they almost dug into your skin. The atmosphere was filled with rapid motions and was filled with an unknown feeling that built up inside your chest./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="243c3b2e79e7e61ede871bac727c15a9"In the back of your mind you kept thinking 'Sherlock doesn't do this type of thing.. What's gotten into him.' but you kept pushing it away as you admitted to yourself that you were enjoying every second of this.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b1c8c6d147e9398c467f10cd919a11d2"Wibbly Wobbly Timey Wimey Time Skip~~~~/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2691d539ee1b6cb5ca01e342723f3dc8"You awoke slowly, surrounded in clothes and ornaments that were pushed from their places on the dresser. You looked around and spotted the marks on your skin which were there as a reminder of last night's events. Red marks imprinted on your skin but wouldn't leave bruises were laid across your body, almost like a pattern. Turning to look at Sherlock, he was fast asleep with almost the exact same pattern imprinted on his pale skin. You smiled and rose to your feet, finding something to wear laid on a chair. You soon changed and walked towards the door of the bedroom, sneaking into the livingroom. You spotted Sherlock's scarf and coat were messily dumped on the ground, you picked it up gently and brushed off any dust and shook out any wrinkles from the jacket but soon spotted that something had fallen out of the coat./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="73cbd58c3a6901dc555ea06d96f9857b"You rose a brow and quickly hung up the jacket, walking over to the object that had fallen out. It was a letter, addressed to both you and Sherlock./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="486565304494ff8189014bd1db89e6e5"Sherlock had already opened it, that could clearly be seen. You slipped your hand into the envelope to pull out the letter/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="273d7ed6fb15c52e10d3eedfd42a2923"The letter read/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="77c1b8d4f21683af9ec5d9cbbfa4b979"'To Mr Sherlock Holmes Miss (YN) (LN),/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="17010c58cdecdcf6345fd61b28619caa"Mr Moriarty has been receiving therapy and psychiatric help for the past year and we believe that his treatments and sessions could be improved if the both of you could appear in one of the sessions with him. Only one session would be needed. We can see that he had deep set issues and the two of you's names are a regular names mentioned by him in every one of his sessions that he has with me, If it would be alright for the two of you to come to the session, his next session is next week on Friday 24th June at 12:45. If you please could contact Pentonville Prison to confirm if the both of you are willing to join his session. I hope this letter finds you in good health./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="23a2faabd23beaf1f8dd0219e62896af"Yours sincerely/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9c94f1cf5db93e50aa2dc3b770eebc1c"Doctor Maria Warrington (Certified Psychologist and Therapist of Pentonville Prison)'/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d4d0c3117bc7d5418afc5eef50322f3f"Your hands gripped the letter, teeth clenched as thoughts ran through your mind/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="559e02bb3a5d2aa6905471937e4fc442"'Was Sherlock going to tell you about this or not?'/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2f83de5ab53ae3c943107558463182d8"'Was he going to ignore the request'/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="10a2e01b07445a13502ada7055245843"'Was he going to act like nothing happened?'/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="04318079d2451bd5fcebd7eed0944315"You heard the bedroom door open, you had your back to the living-room door. Footsteps drew nearer, you clutched the letter tighter. Your breathing synced with Sherlock's as he entered the living-room. His hand reached to touch your shoulder and/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="66e62f25060d8e07857ff11c5d89b685"with an emotionless tone you spoke/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c94f464c0dfe136aa98b3991f04c5e0c""When were you going to tell me..." You didn't turn around, your mix of emotions made your hands shake a little. Sherlock didn't respond, he remained silent, his hand still rested upon your shoulder./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fdb2d71bcef71001ba51db3a8884d775"Hands still clutching the letter, you had a burst of anger and upset in your heart so with a sudden turn were you now facing him. Eyes locked, the both of you were now at a stalemate. Silence reigned between you two and the only sound to be heard was the deafening sound of the commuting Londoners enroute home./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a2afd00dbf2c76be10ab7834523c3ecd"You glared at him "I'll rephrase that.."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bbd091822fefa8821503b6380bd96be4""William Sherlock Scott Holmes, tell me this... Were you going to tell me about this letter? And I want the truth."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="02d66ebf762c92f8af923e6e61d13dea"No response, silence still reigned. You became aggravated with his attitude and was about to ask him again when you saw his mouth open and that two letter word you dreaded fell from his lips./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3c5f5cd80343de3dfc9db1eddeb05ca3"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"No.../em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="462579f9c9a62aa76f97f4ae1022ffa2"End of Chapter 4 ~~~~~/p 


End file.
